1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a heat-dissipation device, and more particular to a fan blade structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of electronic technology has enhanced the performance of electronic components. However, heat produced by electronic components is generally increased as the performance advancing. Such heat accumulated in the electronic components results in temperature rise thereof. When the heat cannot be dissipated effectively from the components to cool down, the electronic components may break down or even burn out. Therefore, generally electronic devices are provided with heat dissipation devices to dissipate heat generated by the electronic components.
Generally speaking, water-cooled heat dissipation devices and air-cooled heat dissipation devices are used for dissipating the heat generated by the electronic components. The water-cooled heat dissipation device removes heat by a heat exchange between the cooling fluid in a cooling pipe driven by a compressor or a pump therein and the electronic device. The air-cooled heat dissipation device removes heat by using fan to guide cold air through the electronic device for heat exchange. Compared with the water-cooled type, the air-cooled type does not require a compressor, a pump and a cooling fluid, having a cost advantage. Therefore, the air-cooled type is widely used for heat dissipation in the industry.
However, the air-cooled heat dissipation device has an improved efficiency, while a high noise incurred. Specifically, when the rotational speed of the fan is increased, a higher efficiency of heat dissipation is achieved. Nonetheless, it may also cause a higher decibel noise, thereby affecting quality of life. Thus, now noise reduction for the air-cooled heat dissipation device is one of the main problems to be solved by designers.